One
by Renakazama
Summary: There was an old song, long time ago. It tells us a story about 10 phases of two lovers' struggles. Ieyasu x Mitsunari fanfic, complete chronicle from Sengoku-era to modern era. Indonesian language. R-15, contains BL.
1. One

_Satu, kita berjumpa._

_Dua, ikatan persahabatan kita mulai terjalin._

_Tiga, muncullah cinta di antara kita._

_Empat, kita menjadi kekasih._

_Lima, pengkhianatan muncul._

_Enam, angkasa pecah._

_Tujuh, hujan turun._

_Delapan, kau lenyap._

_Sembilan, ikatan kita terputus._

_Sepuluh—_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Satu.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Waktu itu musim semi—udara hangat, dan wangi kuncup bunga yang segar menyeruak.<p>

Bebungaan _sakura _bermekaran dengan sempurna—menghiasi pemandangan halaman istana yang megah dengan kelembutan yang ditawarkannya.

Waktu itu pula—aku bertemu Sakichi untuk pertama kalinya.

Usiaku waktu itu sekitar sepuluh, dan dia tujuh tahun.

Aku tidak begitu ingat pastinya, namun satu hal yang terpatri dalam ingatanku dengan jelas hanya ada satu—

—_perjumpaan kami._

Waktu itu, aku mengunjungi Kastil Osaka untuk pertama kalinya—sebagai calon kepala Tokugawa yang mengabdi pada Toyotomi.

Pemimpin klan Toyotomi—Hideyoshi—dan tangan kanannya—Takenaka Hanbei, menyambutku secara langsung.

"Selamat datang, Takechiyo-kun," sambut Hanbei-dono dengan ramah.

Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang pria besar dengan wajah garang.

Ia adalah Toyotomi Hideyoshi—menyambutku dengan senyum angkuh di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatannya, Toyotomi-dono, Takenaka-dono," balas pendampingku—yang bertindak sebagai wali—berhubung anak berusia sepuluh tahun belum dapat menyandang nama kepala klan secara resmi, mereka didampingi oleh wali.

"Terima kasih juga atas kunjungannya," balas Hanbei-dono sambil membungkuk, "Suatu kehormatan Tokugawa yang gagah dapat bersatu dalam lingkup kekuatan kami."

Aku tersenyum kecil—agak gugup.

"Tak usah sungkan, Takechiyo," kata Hideyoshi-dono, "Kita adalah _keluarga _sekarang. Sebaiknya kau perlu berkenalan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga kami."

"Tentu, Hideyoshi-dono. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya," balasku, sambil membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Panggilkan Otani dan Sakichi-kun," titah Hanbei-dono, kepada seorang pelayan wanita yang menunggu di sampingnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu, si pelayan muncul kembali dengan dua orang.

Yang satu orang dewasa—dengan perban membalut setiap permukaan tubuhnya yang tak tertutup _kimono-_nya, dan satu lagi seorang bocah—masih belia.

"Ini Otani Yoshitsugu, salah satu panglima kepercayaan kami yang setia," ujar Hanbei-dono, sambil memperkenalkan pria berperban yang agak menyeramkan.

"Salam kenal, Calon Pewaris Tokugawa," katanya—sopan, sambil membungkuk.

"Dan yang ini Sakichi—anak dari klan Ishida yang sudah lama mengabdi pada kami."

Si bocah tidak nampak—ia bersembunyi di balik kaki pelayan wanita yang bersamanya.

"Hei, Sakichi-kun, kenapa bersembunyi? Ayo, kemari, Takechiyo-kun dari Tokugawa ingin berkenalan denganmu," bujuk Hanbei-dono, agak geli dengan tingkahnya.

Si bocah mengintip dari balik pelayannya—menatapku dengan alis mengerinyit.

Perlahan, kuhampiri dia—sambil tersenyum lebar, mencoba memperlihatkan sikap ramah.

"Senang bertemu, Sakichi-dono. Aku Matsudaira Takechiyo, dari Tokugawa. Ayo, kita jadi teman."

Ia masih bersembunyi, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah.

Wajahnya bersemu—persis warna kuncup bunga yang menghiasi halaman.

"Ya," jawabnya—singkat, dengan suara kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar—tersaingi bunyi angin yang menderu.

_Demikianlah perjumpaan kami yang pertama._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dua.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Setahun kemudian, aku kembali mengunjungi Kastil Osaka—sambil membawa oleh-oleh untuk beramah-tamah.<p>

Hanbei-dono kembali menyambutku di istana—ia mengenakan _kimono _putih ringan dari katun.

"Takechiyo-kun! Senang sekali melihatmu lagi," katanya—riang.

Aku tertawa, "Saya juga, saya sudah kangen dengan Kastil Osaka. Ini, saya bawakan oleh-oleh dari Mikawa."

Kukeluarkan bungkusan yang kubawa, dan kuberikan jajanan yang ada di dalamnya pada Hanbei-dono.

"Wah, tidak usah repot-repot, Takechiyo-kun. Terima kasih banyak."

"Kembali," jawabku—sambil tersenyum.

Kutengok sekeliling. Sepi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan dan prajurit di sekitar kastil.

"Maaf, Hanbei-dono," selaku, "Di mana Hideyoshi-dono?"

Hanbei-dono agak terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ia sedang pergi ke Odawara—mempersiapkan pasukan untuk penaklukan klan Hojo," jawabnya.

"Anda tidak ikut?" tanyaku—penasaran.

"Tidak," katanya, menggeleng, "Aku juga ingin ikut, tapi Hideyoshi melarangku. Katanya, aku harus lebih banyak beristirahat, demi kesehatanku."

"Oh," gumamku—merasa agak tak enak hati. Cerita tentang penyakit yang diderita Hanbei-dono sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Aku jadi merasa agak menyesal telah mengungkit hal tersebut.

"Tak apa," katanya—sambil tertawa, "Setelah ini, aku pasti akan ikut lagi. Aku pasti akan ikut pada penaklukan Hideyoshi berikutnya."

Mau tak mau, aku nyengir lebar—lega akan lepasnya beban dari wajah Hanbei-dono.

"Oh, Takechiyo-kun," gumamnya, "Kenapa kau tidak temui Sakichi-kun? Dia akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak belajar—sepertinya ia perlu sedikit bermain. Temani dia saja, ya."

"Eh, tapi—Hanbei-dono bagaimana?" gagapku.

Ia tersenyum, penuh arti.

"Tak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Sana, cari Sakichi-kun. Dia pasti ada di halaman belakang kastil."

Aku mengangguk, lalu membungkuk—dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Tak lama, aku menemukannya di belakang istana.<p>

Ia duduk di teras—sendirian—sambil membaca buku-buku yang kumal di tangannya.

"Selamat siang," sapaku—agak berhati-hati.

Ia terkejut, lalu menatapku dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau," ujarnya, "Sedang apa kemari?"

"Teganya," kataku—sambil terkekeh, "Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk bermain-main, kok."

Ia mendengus, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke buku kumal yang dipegangnya.

"Sedang apa? Membaca?" tanyaku, sambil menghampirinya.

"Ya."

"Kok kamu kuat sekali membaca? Aku sebentar saja sudah bosan."

"Ini kulakukan demi Hideyoshi-sama."

Aku tertegun sejenak—mendengar penuturannya.

Suatu penuturan yang tegas, lugas—jarang didapat dari seorang anak berusia tujuh-delapan tahunan.

"Hanbei-sama bilang," lanjutnya—tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari buku, "Kalau aku belajar dengan rajin, aku bisa jadi orang yang pandai. Kalau aku pandai, aku akan dapat menjadi orang yang berguna untuk Hideyoshi-sama."

"Ah, kau ini," kataku, sambil menggaruk kepalaku, "Jangan gunakan kata 'berguna', dong. Itu berkesan seperti kau ini barang saja."

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil—dingin.

"Kenapa tidak kau gunakan kata '_berharga_' saja?" timpalku.

Sakichi menatapku—agak terpana, kemudian pandangannya meredup.

"Tidak bisa," bisiknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena orang yang berharga untuk Hideyoshi-sama hanyalah Hanbei-sama. Dibandingkan Hanbei-sama, aku tidak berarti apa-apa."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku—terkesan akan kerumitan jalan pikir anak ini.

"Aaaah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan," dengusku—sambil meregangkan tanganku, "Daripada kau terlalu banyak belajar dan pusing-pusing, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?"

"Tidak tertarik," tukasnya, ketus, "Aku tidak peduli dengan permainan."

Aku terkekeh, lalu kusambar lengannya—kutarik menuju halaman.

"Hei! Lepaskan—"

"Ayo, kita main, Sakichi!"

Ia nampak heran melihat tingkahku yang lepas dan bebas—seperti melihat sesuatu yang terlalu bersinar, hingga ia harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Bisa naik pohon?" tanyaku, sambil melepas _geta _kayu yang kukenakan, lalu menggulung lengan _kimono_-ku.

"Jangan remehkan aku," katanya—agak jengkel, "Aku bisa melompati tembok itu kalau mau."

"Oya?" seruku, kagum. Di balik penampilannya yang luwes dan tenang itu, ternyata Sakichi mampu gerak badan juga.

Ia memutar langkahnya sedikit, lalu tubuhnya melayang—ringan, dan mendarat tepat di atas tembok kastil.

"Waaah! Hebat! Hebaaat!" seruku, kegirangan.

Ia mendengus—angkuh. "Cuma segini saja," katanya—bangga.

"Nah, karena kau sudah di sana, kita sekalian bermain di luar saja," ujarku, sambil mulai memanjat pohon—lalu melompat ke sampingnya.

"Apa? Jangan aneh-aneh! Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Nanti kita kembali lagi, kok."

Ia merengut, lalu mengangguk—patah-patah.

Kami berdua melompat keluar dari kastil, lalu berlomba lari sambil tertawa-tawa.

Ia tidak tertawa—tepatnya, hanya tersenyum.

Namun, baru kali ini aku tahu, bahwa senyumannya yang sangat langka itu bisa membekas dengan begitu jelas dalam ingatanku.

* * *

><p>Setelah lama berlari, kami tiba di sebuah padang rumput yang luas—banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekelilingnya.<p>

Ia nampak terpesona dengan pemandangan tersebut—seolah baru pertama kalinya melihat padang rumput.

"Sini, kita duduk-duduk," seruku, sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput yang tebal layaknya melompat ke atas kasur.

Sakichi agak kaget, mengira aku akan mengantam tanah dengan bunyi keras—namun ternyata, aku hanya jatuh dengan bunyi _pluk _teredam.

"Nggak apa-apa," sahutku, sambil nyengir, "Nggak sakit, kok. Ayo, kau juga, lakukan."

Ia malah duduk dengan perlahan, mungkin karena takut sakit akibat jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, kau nggak seru."

"Biarin."

Kupetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang tumbuh di sana-sini, dan kurangkai menjadi untaian kelopak-kelopak warna-warni, dan kukenakan di atas kepalaku, seperti topi.

"Lucu, 'kan?" ujarku—sambil tertawa.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kelihatan bego dengan itu," balasnya—sambil tersenyum makin lebar.

"Eeeh, kau jahat, Sakichi. Ah, sini, kuajarkan kau cara membuatnya."

Kuambilkan ia beberapa tangkai, lalu menggenggam tangannya—mengarahkannya untuk membuat untaian bunga.

"Begini, kau ikat simpulnya dengan tangkai-tangkainya, lalu kau arahkan supaya bunga-bunganya menonjol keluar."

"Begini?"

Tangannya gemetaran, namun ia piawai merangkaikan tangkai-tangkai itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Tak lama, sebuah rangkaian bunga yang halus telah jadi.

"Keren, keren! Kau hebat, Sakichi!" pujiku.

Ia hanya mendengus.

"Aku ingin membuat ini lagi, untuk Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama."

"Biar aku bantu."

"Tidak, tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri yang membuatnya."

Dengan sabar, kutunggui ia merangkai untaian bunga berwarna putih dan jingga, sambil sesekali memandang ke langit yang mulai berwarna senja.

"Sudah mau malam, pulang, yuk," ajakku.

Ia mengangguk, sambil menggenggam bunga-bunga tersebut dengan hati-hati—seolah mereka akan pecah kapan saja.

Begitu berjalan pulang menuju kastil, sebuah angin kencang berhembus—meniupkan awan hitam yang tebal, berpetir, dan mengancam akan menurunkan badai.

"Ah, sial," bisikku, "Kita harus cepat."

Ia mengangguk, lalu tertatih-tatih mengikuti langkahku.

Sontak, suara guruh yang keras menggetarkan langit—memancarkan cahaya putih membutakan.

Ia terpekik—lalu melompat ke arahku, dan mencengkeram lengan-lenganku, erat-erat.

Kugenggam tangannya, lalu berbisik, "Tidak usah takut."

Padahal, aku sendiri sebenarnya juga agak takut dengan kedatangan badai yang medadak seperti ini.

"Kita akan pulang," kataku, "dan menghadiahkan bunga-bunga itu untuk Hideyoshi-dono dan Hanbei-dono."

Sakichi mengangguk perlahan, lalu menggandeng tanganku erat-erat.

Sialnya, badai makin ganas—hujan lebat mengguyur bumi tanpa ampun.

Sekeliling kami gelap, dingin, dan kejam.

"Takechiyo, aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa," pekiknya, ngeri.

"Tidak apa-apa! Sedikit lagi, kita pasti sampai—"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, ia terpeleset, lalu jatuh menggelincir.

"Aduh!"

"Sakichi!"

Kuraih tubuhnya, dan mendapati ternyata tali _geta _miliknya putus.

"Ah, sial. Sini, kugendong saja kau."

Ia terperanjat, dan nampak jengah, "Tidak usah! Aku jalan saja, tidak apa-apa kakiku kotor!"

"Sudahlah, ayo!"

Kunaikkan ia ke punggungku, dan ia dengan terpaksa menggenggam pundakku.

Tangan-tangannya yang kecil mengeratkan pegangannya di _kimono_-ku.

"Sialan, hujannya makin deras saja."

"Takechiyo…aku—pusing."

"Apa?"

"Aku pusing."

"Sabarlah, sedikit lagi saja!"

Tak lama kemudian, kudengar suara riuh.

Memanggil nama-nama kami.

Lalu, Hanbei-dono muncul—masih mengenakan _kimono _putihnya, nampak terperanjat melihat kami berdua.

"Sakichi! Takechiyo-kun!"

Ia menghambur ke arah kami—wajahnya nampak begitu khawatir melihat keadaan kami yang kotor dan basah.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, "Ayo, kita ke kastil sekarang."

Aku mengangguk, "Tapi, Sakichi…"

Suara ringkikan kuda terdengar, berat.

Sesosok pria besar turun dari kuda—menguarkan bau amis pekat.

Setelah kuperhatikan, pria itu Hideyoshi-dono—tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

Namun, ia tidak terluka. Darah itu sepertinya bukan darahnya. Darah seseorang, entah siapa.

"Hanbei," gumamnya, "apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit lagi."

"Hideyoshi," kata Hanbei-dono, "Aku mencemaskan anak-anak ini. Mereka menghilang, dan kutemukan di luar kastil."

"Hideyoshi-sama….." erang Sakichi di punggungku.

"Hanbei-sama…ini…"

Ia mengulurkan untaian-untaian bunga berwarna putih dan jingga, membuat Hideyoshi-dono dan Hanbei-dono terpana.

"Sakichi membuatnya, untuk kalian," kataku, menambahkan.

Hanbei-dono mengambil Sakichi dariku, dan menggendongnya.

"Kau panas sekali," gumamnya, sambil menyentuh dahi Sakichi, "Kau sampai kena demam begini, bagaimana, sih, kau."

"Selamat…..atas penaklukan Odawara…" bisik Sakichi, pelan.

Hideyoshi-dono kemudian mengalungkan untaian tersebut di kepalanya, lalu mengusap rambut Sakichi.

"Terima kasih, 'Nak," ujarnya.

"Ah, aku—" gagapku—agak takut, "Ini semua salahku, aku mengajak Sakichi untuk bermain keluar kastil. Ini semua terjadi karena aku. Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan aku saja."

Hanbei-dono menggeleng, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Tidak, Takechiyo-kun. Ini membuktikan bahwa kalian adalah anak-anak yang baik. Itu saja. Ayo, kita pulang."

Badai makin memburuk.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian, badai yang mengamuk di Osaka berangsur lenyap—digantikan cahaya matahari yang hangat.<p>

Begitu pula dengan demam Sakichi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, menyeretku keluar—membuatku bolos belajar dan membuatku demam," omelnya, sambil merengut.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi, kau senang, 'kan? Sesekali kita harus jadi anak nakal. Bosan jadi anak baik terus, 'kan?" jawabku, sambil nyengir lebar.

Ia menggeleng, jengkel.

Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Ini," bisiknya, sambil merogoh kantung bajunya.

Sebuah untaian bunga berwarna kuning muncul di tangannya.

Aku bengong.

"Hei!" tukasnya, sambil membentak.

"Y—ya?"

"Buat kamu!"

"Buat aku?"

Sakichi memalingkan wajahnya—bersemu merah.

"Terima kasih, waktu ini…kalau kau tidak ke sini, Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama mungkin tidak akan seperti sekarang."

Aku tertegun, "Memangnya, apa yang berbeda dari mereka?"

Ia bersemu lagi, "Mereka sekarang memperlakukanku makin lembut. Entahlah."

Aku tertawa lepas, menepuk pundaknya—membuatnya terlonjak sedikit.

"Selamat, Sakichi!"

Ia hanya menunduk—wajahnya makin merah.

"…Takechiyo…"

"Hmmm?"

"Kita…jadi teman?"

"Ngomong apa sih, kau, dari dulu, kita kan sudah jadi teman sejak awal!"

Kukenakan untaian bunga kuning lembut tersebut di kepalaku, lalu berseru.

"Teman sampai mati!"

Ia tersenyum sedikit, lalu meraih tanganku—dan meremasnya. 

"Teman sampai mati."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akhir dari bait kedua.<strong>_


	2. Two

_Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?_

_Sudah sampai di manakah detik berjalan?_

_Sudah sampai bait keberapakah aku bernyanyi?_

_Ketiga—ya, ketiga._

_Ayo, kita lanjutkan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tiga.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa tahun kembali berlalu.<p>

Namun, pemadangan di Kastil Osaka masih tetap sama.

Bebungaan yang mekar, semilir angin yang ringan, wangi udara yang tebal—

—juga dirinya.

Semuanya masih sama.

Yang berbeda hanya wujudnya, namun secara benang merahnya, semuanya tetap.

Siang itu, aku kembali mengunjungi Kastil Osaka, bersama Tadakatsu—tangan kananku.

Aku tidak menemukan Hideyoshi-dono dan Hanbei-dono, kastil itu kosong.

"Sakichi ada?" tanyaku, pada seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang membersihkan halaman depan.

"Ada. Tuan Muda Ishida sedang berada di ruang baca," jawabnya.

Setelah berterimakasih, dan menyuruh Tadakatsu untuk menunggu di luar, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan bersemangat.

"Halo, selamat siang, Sakichi!" sapaku, riang.

Sesosok lelaki muda—dengan buku-buku di tangannya, agak terlonjak sedikit dari duduknya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya, dengan dahi mengerinyit.

"Teganya, masa lupa dengan kawan sendiri? Ini aku, Takechiyo! Masih ingat, kan, Sakichi?" ujarku, sambil tertawa—menepuk jidatku.

Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan terkejut, menunjuk ke arahku.

"Takechiyo?" serunya, tidak percaya.

"Iya!" jawabku, bersemangat.

"Benar-benar Takechiyo?" ulangnya.

"Iya, iya!" jawabku lagi, makin bersemangat—

"Takechiyo yang dulu kecil berandal itu?"

"…"

—Ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Hahaha, kau ini, masih sama seperti dulu, tega sekali."

"Habisnya, aku kaget. Kau sudah berubah," katanya, sambil berdiri dan menghampiriku.

"Kau juga," timpalku, "Kau juga sudah besar. Umurmu berapa sekarang?"

"Lima belas. Aku baru saja menerima upacara pengangkatanku sebagai _samurai_ resmi minggu lalu."

Aku tertegun. Kagum. Senang.

"Selamat. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, Sakichi."

"Kau tidak usah memanggilku Sakichi lagi. Aku sudah resmi menjadi seorang _samurai _dewasa."

"Ah, iya, maaf."

"Mulai sekarang, namaku _Ishida Mitsunari_."

Ia meraih sebilah pedang yang berhiaskan pita lembayung di atas meja—dengan hati-hati.

"Ini hadiah dari Hanbei-sama," ujarnya—dengan pandangan mata teduh, "Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku telah menjadi seorang _Ishida Mitsunari_."

Aku setengah terpana, setengah terbius melihat pemandangan itu.

Sahabat lamaku kini telah bermetamorfosa menjadi seorang _samurai_ sejati—mengangkat pedangnya dengan lembut dan anggun, meninggalkan imajinya sebagai bocah yang lemah gemulai bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Benar-benar suatu perubahan yang nyata dan menakjubkan di mataku.

"Ah, aku juga tidak bisa terus-terusan memanggilmu 'Takechiyo'. Kau malah lebih dulu sudah menjadi _samurai _resmi, bukan?" tanyanya, sambil meletakkan pedangnya kembali di atas meja.

Aku tergagap, dan mengiyakan.

"Namaku sekarang _Tokugawa Ieyasu_."

Ia mengangguk takzim, dan menggumamkan namaku.

"Ieyasu. Ieyasu. Ya."

Aku tersenyum, dan turut menggumamkan namanya—dalam hati.

Berulang-ulang.

_Ishida Mitsunari._

_Mitsunari. Mitsunari. Mitsunari._

Aaah, betapa indah rasanya.

Hati ini terasa begitu hangat.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak melakukan <em>wakashudo<em>?" tanyaku pada Mitsunari—suatu hari, ketika kunjunganku ke Kastil Osaka pada hari-hari berikutnya.

_Wakashudo _adalah suatu adat yang lazim dilakukan oleh kalangan _samurai _pada anak laki-laki muda yang baru diresmikan menjadi seorang _samurai_ baru—di mana anak tersbut akan belajar di bawah bimbingan seorang _samurai_ senior mengenai segala tata cara kehidupan, ilmu bertarung, dan etiket. Bahkan, tidak jarang sang _samurai _senior tersebut juga meminta muridnya untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih—tepatnya, berhubungan seksual—untuk membina hubungan yang solid dan kuat antara guru-murid.

"Tidak," jawabnya, ringkas.

Sekilas, ekspresi ketidak-nyamanan terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

"Karena kau takut pada pembimbingmu?" tanyaku—lurus.

Ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan _wakashudo. _Itu dapat mengurangi loyalitasku pada Hideyoshi-sama."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Menghela nafas.

"Tahu tidak," gumamku, "kesetiaanmu terlalu fanatik. Aku jadi heran."

Ia memandangku—tajam.

"Kesetiaan adalah segalanya. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa pengkhianatan adalah hal yang tidak baik, 'kan? Aku tidak akan memaafkan pengkhianatan—terutama jika itu ditujukan pada Hideyoshi-sama. Jadi, tolong jangan sebut aku fanatik atau apa, Ieyasu," jawabnya—penuh nada ancaman.

"Iya, maaf…"

"Kau sendiri, sudah melakukan _wakashudo?_"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak melakukan _wakashudo._"

Ia melongo—tidak percaya.

Aku tersenyum, kecil.

"Dua tahun lalu, sih, aku ditawari melakukan itu, tapi aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengambil nafas sejenak—mengambil jeda.

"—karena aku tidak ingin terikat pada hubungan itu. Aku sudah memiliki tempat lain di mana aku ingin mengikatkan diriku. Aku tidak ingin terikat pada tempat lain selain tempat yang kuingini."

Tanpa sengaja, kami saling beradu pandang—lurus—tanpa sedikitpun teralihkan.

"Tempat apakah itu?" tanyanya—penuh rasa penasaran.

Aku hanya mendengus geli. "Rahasia," jawabku.

"Mau temani aku ke _dojo_?" ujarnya, sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Karena aku tidak melakukan _wakashudo_, aku harus berlatih sendiri."

Aku mengangguk, "Boleh."

"Kau masih menggunakan tombak?" tanya Mitsunari, sambil mengganti pakaiannya.

"…yah, sudah lama aku tidak menggunakannya. Aku sekarang lebih menyukai tangan kosong ketimbang _kenjutsu_ atau _bojutsu_. Lebih sederhana, dan efektif."

"Tapi, jarak yang bisa kau capai jadi pendek. Kenapa kau tidak temani saja aku berlatih _bojutsu_? Sekalian, kau mengasah kemampuan tongkatmu."

"Kalau kau memaksa," gumamku, sambil menggaruk leherku, "ayo saja. Aku juga ingin lihat kemampuanmu."

Ia menampakkan senyum menantang.

"Ayo."

Dalam hitungan detik, ia menyarangkan beberapa hantaman telak ke arahku dengan tongkatnya—dengan kecepatan yang bukan main.

Aku terhuyung ke belakang—kewalahan menangkis serangan-serangannya.

Tanganku sampai gemetaran.

Kemudian, satu rentetan serangan kembali melesat darinya.

Setelah kutangkis dengan gagang tongkatku—aku berhasil menangkap ujung tongkatnya.

Ia menarik tongkatnya dengan paksa, namun tetap kupegangi erat-erat.

Dengan jengkel, ia berniat menyapu kakiku dengan tendangan, namun aku melompat—menghindarinya.

Dan secara tidak sengaja, aku mendarat dengan keras—tepat di atasnya.

Kami berdua jatuh dengan bunyi debum teredam.

"Adududuh…"erangku, kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mitsunari?"

Ia mengerang, pelan.

"Enak saja tidak apa-apa. Aduh…bisa minggir, tidak? Kau berat," omelnya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf," aku segera berdiri, dan membantunya bangkit.

Saat kupegang pergelangan tangannya, ia memekik pelan.

"Ah!"

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Kudapati ternyata tangannya berdarah.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya, "ini akan cepat sembuh."

"Tidak bisa begitu, dong, Mitsunari. Nanti lukamu parah."

Kusambar sehelai kain dari sakuku, dan kurobek—kujadikan kain pembebat.

Ia nampak tergagap, namun toh diam saja—dan membiarkan aku membalut lukanya.

"Kau ingin jadi _samurai _yang hebat—yang bisa membantu Hideyoshi-dono dengan baik di masa depan nanti, 'kan? Ayolah, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau sampai terluka parah nanti, siapa yang akan melindungi Hideyoshi-dono?

Mitsunari tersentak, dan menunduk.

"Ya…" bisiknya, "aku ingin jadi kuat."

"Nah," ujarku—setelah selesai membebat lukanya, "sebaiknya kita sudahi saja latihan untuk hari ini. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita buat sedikit _onigiri _dari dapur? Aku lapar."

"Ieyasu," panggilnya, sambil masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Aku menoleh.

Wajahnya memerah.

"Kau mau…berlatih denganku tiap hari?"

Aku tertegun—menatapnya sambil bengong.

"Hei," katanya—sambil wajahnya makin bersemu, jengah, "jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Iya, aku mau, kok! Aku mau!" jawabku—agak salah tingkah.

Namun senang.

_Dan perasaan hangat itu makin berkembang dengan lembut dalam dada ini._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Empat<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak ikut ke Azuchi?"<p>

Sontak, Mitsunari memandangku—dengan tatapan agak jengkel.

"Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama tidak mengizinkanku untuk ikut," jawabnya, muram.

Aku tertawa ringan, dan menepuk pundaknya, "Hahaha, jangan kecewa seperti itu. Mungkin kampanye berikutnya Hideyoshi-dono pasti akan mengajakmu serta."

Ia terdiam, namun raut wajahnya melunak.

"Ya, mungkin."

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Aku lelah, Ieyasu."

"Lelah?"

" Aku lelah terus diperlakukan seperti anak kecil."

Aku ikut bangkit, dan kuhampiri ia.

"Bersabarlah. Waktunya akan tiba dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi," sergahnya—sambil mengigit bibirnya, "aku ingin diakui oleh Hideyoshi-sama. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa."

Mitsunari menghela nafas panjang—wajahnya makin muram.

"Kemarin, aku diharuskan mengambil _wakashudo_."

Bisa kurasakan mataku seketika melebar.

"Apa?"

Ia menunduk, wajahnya makin menampakkan ketidaknyamanan.

"Hanbei-sama yang memerintahkanku. Aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Kenapa kau mau?"

Mitsunari terkejut melihatku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak? Kalau kau memang tidak mau, ya, katakan saja kalau kau tidak mau!"

Ia menggeleng, lemah.

"Yang diperintahkan oleh Hanbei-sama dan Hideyoshi-sama adalah yang terbaik untukku. Meskipun aku tidak suka, aku akan tetap melakukannya, demi mereka."

Kugertakkan gigiku, kesal.

Melihat reaksiku, Mitsunari menjadi salah tingkah.

"Meskipun aku mengambil _wakashudo_, aku akan tetap bersumpah setia pada Hideyoshi-sama, tanpa berkurang sedikitpun. Aku—"

"Bukan itu."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, kulingkarkan lengan-lenganku padanya.

Ia tersentak—terkejut.

"Kenapa kau mau? Kenapa kau menerima segala hal yang bertentangan dengan hati nuranimu sendiri? Janganlah begini, Mitsunari…"

Ia mencengkeram lengan _kimono_-ku—meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Aku senang, Ieyasu," bisiknya—dekat dengan telingaku, "aku senang, ada yang memperhatikanku seperti ini. Tapi, aku tidak butuh itu semua. Aku hanya butuh perhatian dari Hideyoshi-sama."

Kulepaskan pelukanku. Kutatap wajahnya—tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Di dunia ini," geramku, "tidak hanya ada Hideyoshi-dono saja."

Ia terdiam.

"Bagaimana denganku, Mitsunari? Bagaimana denganku?" tukasku, setengah membentak.

Ia masih terdiam.

"Apa kau hanya hidup untuk itu saja? Tidak memikirkan yang lain?"

"…kenapa….? Kenapa kau begitu sewot?"

Kukepalkan tanganku—dan nyaris saja tinju itu melayang ke tembok.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Suara jangkrik yang mengalun di luar seolah dikeraskan sepuluh kali.

Udara seakan berhenti mengalir.

Waktu seakan berhenti bergulir.

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar.

Semuanya—diam dalam hening.

Bola-bola matanya menatapku dengan keterkejutan yang bukan main.

Aku terengah-engah, berkeringat.

"Lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan," kataku—sambil membalikkan badanku, berjalan keluar ruangan, "anggap saja aku tadi hanya main-main. Aku besok tidak akan ke sini lagi."

Beberapa langkah dari pintu, kurasakan sesuatu menarikku.

Aku terjengkang ke belakang—terhuyung, nyaris jatuh.

Mitsunari menarikku ke dalam.

Bisa kulihat matanya berkilauan—ditimpa cahaya rembulan—penuh airmata yang menggenang.

"Ieyasu," bisiknya, gemetar, "jangan pergi."

Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang meraung—menyeretku untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun, di sisi lain, perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dadaku itu seakan mengembang, memanas, dan akan meledak—membanjiri diriku dengan perasaan yang tak terlukiskan.

Ia menyentuhkan kepalanya ke dadaku, menunduk—menatap lantai.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa," isaknya, "setiap kali aku memikirkanmu, setiap kali kau melangkahkan kakimu dari kastil ini, dadaku sakit."

Kuusap rambutnya.

Putih—bercahaya keperakan, terlihat transparan di bawah cahaya temaram.

Seperti sutera halus yang tipis.

Indah. Indah sekali.

Kukecup dahinya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta," kataku, "hatimu tidak mungkin bohong. Lidah bisa mengucap dusta, namun ini tidak bisa."

Ia menyentuh dadaku—penuh degup yang kencang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu."

"Sekarang, kau, 'kan, sudah tahu."

Kudorong ia sedikit, kemudian tubuhnya terbaring di lantai.

Kukecup lehernya, bibirnya, pipinya.

Kulitnya yang dingin serasa membakar kulitku.

Penuh perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapkan hanya dengan sekedar kata-kata.

"Ieyasu."

Ia menyentuhkan jemarinya ke wajahku—menyusuri setiap lekuk yang terpahat.

"Aku akan membatalkan _wakashudo_-ku."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya. Lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan melakukan _wakashudo_ denganmu."

"Jangan tolol."

"Aku baru sadar, ternyata 'tempat' yang kuingini untuk terikat hanyalah kau."

"Serius?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Namun, jika aku berpikir akan melakukannya denganmu, aku tidak merasa berat ataupun takut."

"Begitu?"

Kusentuhkan bibirku ke bibirnya, dan perasaan hangat itu kembali memenuhi seluruh tubuhku.

"Ieyasu."

"…"

Malam makin tinggi, dan bulan makin rendah.

* * *

><p><em>Tak terasa, aku sudah menyanyikan empat bait dari syair sedih ini.<em>

_Berikutnya, bait kelima akan kulantunkan—_

—_dan bersiaplah untuk perubahan cerita._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akhir dari bait keempat.<strong>_


	3. Three

_Satu, kita berjumpa._

_Dua, ikatan persahabatan kita mulai terjalin._

_Tiga, muncullah cinta di antara kita._

_Empat, kita menjadi kekasih._

_Lima—_

—_apa yang ada di bait kelima?_

_Dan seterusnya?_

* * *

><p>Pleonasme.<p>

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun, kita semua sudah tahu.

Dia sudah tahu, aku sudah tahu.

Kita semua sudah tahu.

Untuk mempersatukan semuanya dalam satu 'ikatan' bersama-sama,

Bukankah itu berarti 'ikatan' lain yang sudah lama juga harus diputuskan?

Aku sudah tahu, dia sudah tahu.

Namun, kenapa ini semua masih tetap terjadi?

Dia harus melepaskan 'ikatan' lain yang ia miliki,

Namun, kenapa ia masih ingin mengikat diriku bersamanya?

Ia bilang, ia tidak akan memaafkanku—ia tidak akan mengampuniku.

Ia bertekad akan terus mengikat diriku dengan ikatan yang disebut _kebencian_.

Apa karena _kebencian_, ia ingin mengikat diriku dengannya?

Mungkin, mungkin saja.

Hahahahaha, bodohnya diriku.

SUNGGUH BODOH!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lima.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?<p>

Pepohonan bergonta-ganti warnanya berkali-kali.

Dari merah muda bebungaan yang manis, ke dedaunan hijau lebat yang segar, dedaunan yang memancarkan jingga menyala, dan daunnya rontok dibalut kilauan beku.

Detik berganti detik, hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, dan tahun semakin lama.

Kastil Osaka masih berdiri dengan gagah didera tahun-tahun yang datang silih berganti.

"Ieyasu."

Sontak, aku menoleh.

Mitsunari.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau seharusnya bersiap-siap untuk ke Kyushu. Kenapa kau malah menganggur di sini?"

"Maaf, maaf. Nanti saja 'kan bisa, bersiap-siap tidak terlalu lama, kok."

Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, kesal.

"Pokoknya aku mau kau sudah siap setengah jam lagi."

"Iya, deeeeh…"

Kemudian, ia berbalik, dan melangkah.

Bunyi langkahnya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu menjauh—lalu lenyap.

Kuperhatikan sosoknya tadi dalam benakku.

Sudah berbeda.

Berubah.

Namun, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terukir di bibirku.

Aku bangun dari dudukku, lalu memijit pundakku yang kaku.

* * *

><p>Mitsunari membungkuk dengan penuh hormat di hadapan Hideyoshi-dono.<p>

Tatapan dari semua orang tertuju ke arahnya.

Penuh binar-binar kekaguman dan rasa bangga.

"Ishida Mitsunari," ujar Hideyoshi-dono—penuh nada yang melukiskan kebanggaan—

"Dengan ini, kuangkat menjadi Jenderal Tangan Kiri dari Pasukan Toyotomi. Hormat!"

"Siap!"

Aku memandang sosoknya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Dirinya yang sedang bersimpuh, mengenakan _kimono_ biru gelap dengan bordir emas—memiliki sosok seperti pemuda baik-baik yang menawan dan mengagumkan.

Itu hanya dirinya _saat ini_.

Di saat-saat lain, sosoknya berubah drastis.

Sosoknya saat berada di Penaklukan Kyushu sebulan yang lalu, muncul dalam ingatanku.

Waktu itu, aku sedang terengah-engah, menerobos kepungan musuh.

Ia muncul dari belakangku, menggigit sarung pedangnya, dan melompat ke kawanan massa yang berkerumun—hanya menunggu untuk dibantai olehnya.

Tanpa mataku sempat berkedip, seluruhnya musnah dalam hitungan detik.

Ia bangun dari tanah, mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit yang dipenuhi kepulan asap berbau mayat.

Di tangannya, terdapat seonggok kepala manusia yang wajahnya telah hancur.

Kemungkinan, itu kepala jenderal musuh.

"_Hideyoshi-sama,"_ bisiknya, _"aku berhasil."_

Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar sekali, dan wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan—kepuasan yang amat sangat.

Meskipun tubuhnya dipenuhi baluran merah pekat yang kental, menjijikkan.

Wajahnya yang putih—selembut purnama—diwarnai sapuan darah yang membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

Ia menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum makin lebar—menyeringai.

"_Aku berhasil, Ieyasu."_

Pikiranku mendadak kembali ke Kastil Osaka—oleh sorakan yang mengelu-elukan Mitsunari.

Ia tersenyum sangat lebar, kebahagiaan memenuhi wajahnya.

Begitu cerah dan menyilaukan—

—namun juga begitu mengerikan.

Kukepalkan tanganku—menggenggamnya menjadi tinju.

_Apa kau mau seperti ini terus, Mitsunari?_

_Kau meraih kebahagiaanmu lewat jalan yang begitu gelap dan menyesatkan—apa kau mau?_

_Apa kau rela mengotori dirimu yang suci karena 'ikatan' yang paling berharga bagimu?_

_Apa 'ikatan' diriku denganmu hanya sebatas benang sutera yang tipis?_

_Hanya itu?_

_Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu—aku tidak peduli kau mau menganggapku apa—_

—_aku hanya ingin kau berjalan di cahaya._

* * *

><p>Waktu kembali berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya, hingga hembusan angin yang meniup dedaunan rontok di tanah tidak mampu mengikutinya.<p>

Terlalu cepat, hingga perubahan bulan baru dan purnama tidak mampu mengejarnya.

Baru kusadari, semuanya sudah berubah.

Secara metafisika, perubahan itu tidaklah besar—

—namun, Mitsunari sudah benar-benar berbeda.

Bahkan waktu pun tidak mampu mengenalinya lagi.

"Mitsunari."

Ia menoleh kepadaku, menunjukkan tampang terganggu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu," gumamku, sambil mengepalkan tinjuku—mengekang gejolak yang sudah bergemuruh dalam diriku.

Ia melempar pandangannya.

"Mau bicara apa? Sekarang saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Aku berdeham. Agak kesal.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang 'ikatan' kita."

Alisnya mengerinyit, matanya melebar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin tahu," lanjutku, "apa arti 'ikatan' kita selama ini? Kau anggap apa 'ikatan' kita selama ini?"

Mitsunari menurunkan intensitas pandangannya—kilatan di matanya meredup, digantikan sorot yang tajam dan dingin.

"Kalau cuma itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku tidak perlu menjawabnya."

"Mitsunari!"

Ia membalikkan punggungnya, dan bersiap untuk meninggalkanku.

"Itu? Itu hanya janji konyol yang dibuat oleh bocah ingusan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa," tukasnya—penuh nada yang beku di tiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Apa," geramku, "di kepalamu hanya ada Hideyoshi-dono saja?"

Ia terkekeh.

"Mitsunari! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Setiap kali kau melaksanakan perintah darinya, kau _berubah_! Kau berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain! Kau tidak mengerti? Pria itu merubahmu menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan!"

"Demi Hideyoshi-sama," tukasnya—dingin, "aku rela menjadi apa saja. Bahkan menjadi setan pun aku mampu. Memangnya, kau melayani Hideyoshi-sama untuk apa? Bukankah kau mengabdi padanya, berarti kau sudah menjalani hidupmu demi beliau?"

Kukepalkan tinjuku keras-keras—hingga kurasakan kuku-kukuku menusuk telapakku hingga berdarah.

"Ngomong apa kau? Kau _hidup_ untuk hidupmu sendiri, bukan untuk Hideyoshi-dono! Bukan untuk orang lain! Jalanilah hidupmu sendiri, Mitsunari!"

Ia tersenyum mengejek, "Kalau begitu, _mati_ saja kau. Orang yang tidak menyerahkan jiwanya untuk Hideyoshi-sama itu sama saja dengan mati."

"Mitsunari," gumamku—setengah berbisik, "kau sudah _berubah_."

Ia melangkah, menjauhiku—tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sosoknya yang menjauh dariku—garis figurnya yang begitu tegas, kini meredup dan lenyap.

Sosoknya sebagai Sakichi, sosoknya sebagai 'Ishida Mitsunari', dan sosoknya yang berlumur darah muncul silih berganti dalam benakku.

Dirinya yang dahulu dipenuhi binar-binar cahaya putih, kini penuh gurat-gurat darah—menjijikkan. Mengerikan.

Senyumannya masih sama seperti dulu—hanya figurnya yang telah berubah.

Telah _berubah_.

Seorang gadis kecil pelayan dan rekannya yang sudah dewasa sedang menyanyi-nyanyi di halaman kastil.

Para pelayan wanita itu memainkan bola _temari _dengan kedua belah tangan mereka, sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu rakyat.

_"Tahukah, tahukah kau,_

_Sang Malaikat Cahaya,_

_Kini bertahta di Surga,_

_Sang Malaikat berpedang sakti,_

_Bersayap sutera,_

_Tahukah, tahukah kau,_

_Sang Malaikat Cahaya,_

_Melibas para setan dan siluman,_

_Membawa kedamaian bagi kami semua,_

_Namun, tahukah, tahukah kau,_

_Sang Malaikat Cahaya,_

_Kini bermandi darah,_

_Kini berlumur dosa,_

_Berlutut mohon pengampunan,_

_Karena kejatuhannya dari Surga,_

_Tahukah, tahukah kau,_

_Jika Sang Malaikat,_

_Bisa kembali ke atas Surga?_

_Sang Malaikat telah jatuh!"_

Kemudian, mereka menjatuhkan bola dan tertawa-tawa.

Aku merosot di lantai, menunduk.

Tertawa.

Terbahak-bahak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enam.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingin berjalan di cahaya.<em>

_Aku ingin berjalan di terang._

_Setidaknya, semua orang berpikir seperti itu._

_Tidak semua orang memiliki keinginan seperti itu, aku tahu._

_Namun, aku tetap ingin berjalan di cahaya._

_Aku ingin, semua yang kucintai akan terus berjalan dalam nyala terang._

_Namun, yang kucintai hanya menemukan kebahagiaannya dalam gelap._

_Apakah dengan membiarkan yang kita cintai untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri adalah baik?_

_Meskipun itu salah?_

_Apakah cinta tidak harus dengan 'mengikat' orang yang kita cintai?_

_Memeluk mereka, mencium mereka, dan menggenggam mereka dalam hidup kita selamanya?_

_Apakah cinta tidak harus dengan memiliki?_

_Aku tidak ingin seperti itu._

_Aku rela tidak memilikinya dalam genggamanku—_

_Aku rela memutuskan segala 'ikatan'-ku dengannya—_

_Aku rela melepasnya._

_Hanya saja, aku ingin agar ia selalu berjalan dalam cahaya._

_Aku ingin agar ia kembali bertahta di Surga,_

_Sebagai Sang Malaikat yang pernah menerangi hari-hariku._

* * *

><p>Guruh menggelegar, petir menyambar.<p>

Gumpalan awan hitam yang tebal menyelimuti angkasa.

Angin membawa bau gerimis.

Semilir meniup aroma busuk yang menyengat, menembus hidungku.

Tangan-tanganku serasa kebas—berdenyut nyeri.

Sekujur tubuhku gemetar.

Tak lama kemudian, setetes rintik dari langit membasahiku.

Disusul hujan yang menyerbu bumi.

Suara genderang diperdengarkan.

Berdentum-dentum, tanpa ampun.

Terompet melolong, melawan arah angin yang menghembus.

Kupandang tanah tempatku berpijak.

Merah.

Disertai sesosok raksasa yang berbaring kaku di kakiku.

Hideyoshi-dono.

Samar-samar, di antara suara riuh yang menggemakan kemenangan, kudengar bunyi langkah tergesa, dan suara kegelapan menderu.

"HIDEYOSHI-SAMA!"

Kemudian, ia muncul—tersengal-sengal, bermandikan kotoran dan lumpur.

Matanya membesar—dan membelalak.

Wajahnya yang seputih pualam makin memucat.

Kukenakan tudung menutupi wajahku, dan kutatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

Aku tersenyum.

"Teruslah _hidup_, Mitsunari."

_Hiduplah dalam cahaya, Malaikatku._

* * *

><p><em>Lima, pengkhianatan muncul.<em>

_Enam, angkasa pecah._

_Berikutnya, Tujuh?_

_Bukankah sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyanyikan bait ketujuh?_

_Belum, belum sekarang._

_Awal dari bait ketujuh baru saja dimulai._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akhir dari bait keenam.<strong>_


	4. Four

_Angkasa pecah—retak menjadi rekahan maharaksasa di semesta._

_Hujan turun mencabik bumi._

_Menghanyutkan darah dan kotoran, dan dendam serta amarah._

_Kemudian, aku berdiri di sana._

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Kau lenyap—menghilang._

_Menyisakan kekosongan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tujuh.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Suara ribut itu membangunkanku dari mimpi.<p>

Bunyi derak yang menghantam atap.

Hujan.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, melangkah ke jendela.

Bulir-bulir bening nampak di sana.

Kulihat langit—nampak gulita.

Jarum jam yang berdetak menunjukkan angka enam.

Tak lama kemudian, jam itu berdering—nyaring sekali—seolah akan menembus gendang telingaku.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membungkam raungannya, namun mendadak, aku terhuyung.

Jam itu jatuh, dan masih mengeluarkan amarahnya tanpa ampun.

Aku terseok-seok, dan jatuh—menghantam lantai.

Rasanya, aku sudah gila.

Memang aku sudah gila.

* * *

><p>Hujan masih turun deras—tanpa ampun.<p>

Genangan air terciprat—membasahi ujung celanaku, tanpa sengaja.

Orang-orang di sekitarku mengembangkan payung mereka, atau malah ada yang berlari sekencang-kencangnya karena tidak membawa payung.

Kulihat sekeliling.

Ada murid perempuan yang berbagi payung dengan temannya—mengomel karena roknya basah.

Ada murid laki-laki yang melepas kacamatanya karena embun menutupi pandangannya.

Ada sepasang lelaki dan gadis yang menutupi kepala mereka dengan satu jaket—dan berlari bersama sambil tertawa-tawa mesra.

Ada seorang gadis yang berteduh di emperan, mengutak-utik ponselnya.

Aku mendengus.

Kuperbesar volume musik yang mengaum keras dari _headphone_-ku.

Mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan sekitarku.

Mencoba untuk tidak memedulikan hujan.

Mencoba untuk melupakan yang _dulu_ terjadi saat hujan berlangsung.

Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Ya, aku tidak akan bisa lupa.

_Jeritannya, raungannya._

_Tangisannya._

Hujan turun makin deras.

Suara musik _rock_ yang hingar-bingar di telingaku meledak, makin keras.

* * *

><p><em>Basah.<em>

_Sekujur tubuhku basah._

_Oleh hujan—dan darah._

_Ia tersengal-sengal—tangannya yang memegang gagang pedangnya nampak gemetar._

"_Kenapa…" bisiknya, di tengah rintik hujan yang mengaliri wajahnya, "kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"_

_Aku diam—menggigit bibirku._

"_JAWAB!" teriaknya._

_Kukepalkan tinjuku yang berdarah—erat-erat._

"_KARENA KAU—" balasku—setengah menjerit, setengah menggeram, "KARENA KAU, MITSUNARI!"_

_Ia terhenyak—nampak terkejut dengan jawaban itu, kemudian terkekeh—dan tertawa keras-keras._

"_Karena aku?" semburnya—sambil terbahak-bahak, "karena aku? Kenapa denganku, hah? Karena aku lebih memilih Hideyoshi-sama daripada dirimu, jadi kau melakukan ini semua?"_

_Ia mengayunkan pedangnya yang penuh darah, dan cipratan merah kental tersebar di mana-mana—lalu dihanyutkan hujan._

"_KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHKU!"raungnya, "HARI ITU, AKU SUDAH MATI—DAN YANG MEMBUNUHKU ADALAH KAU, IEYASU!"_

"…"

"_ALASANKU UNTUK HIDUP SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI—KARENA KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA—DAN MEMBUNUH DIRIKU SERTA!" _

"…"

"_Bersiaplah, Ieyasu," bisiknya—penuh kebencian yang terpancar di matanya, "karena aku akan membunuhmu di sini, sekarang juga."_

_Kukepalkan tanganku, dan kuayunkan tinjuku sekeras-kerasnya._

* * *

><p>"Padahal hari ini hari pertama kita di kelas dua," kata seorang murid di kelas—yang asyik bergosip dengan temannya.<p>

"Iya, tapi Shimazu-sensei nggak hadir. Pasti dia mabuk kemarin malam."

"Eh, Mai-chan, tahu tidak? Ada murid pindahan dari sekolah lain ke sini, lho?"

"Oya? Kelas berapa? Kelas mana, Hana-chan?"

"Kelas dua, di kelas kita, lho!"

"Mana orangnya? Cewek, atau cowok?"

"Cowok, kok. Itu, yang di sana. Lumayan ganteng, kan?"

Tiba-tiba, sesosok guru wanita muncul—masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Nah, perkenalkan, saya guru Fisika yang baru—Saika Magoichi—menggantikan Honganji-sensei yang pensiun. Karena Shimazu-sensei berhalangan hadir, kalian diperkenankan belajar di rumah masing-masing."

Sorakan membahana memenuhi seisi kelas.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan mengabsen kalian dulu. Setelah itu, kalian bisa pulang," kata Saika-sensei, sambil mengambil buku absensi.

"Date Masamune-san?"

"Yaaa, ada."

"Oichi-san?"

"…hadir…"

"Maeda Keiji-san?"

"Adaa! Cintaku untukmu ada di sini, Magoichi-sensei!"

Sontak, seluruh murid tertawa menyaksikan kelakuan Keiji—meskipun Saika-sensei tidak terlihat senang sama sekali.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu-san?" lanjutnya—nampak jengkel.

"Ada," kataku, sambil mengangkat sebelah tanganku.

"Kemudian, hmmm…Ishida-san? Ishida _Mitsunari_-san?"

Aku tercekat.

Dengan gerakan liar, aku menoleh ke arah tangan yang terangkat.

Sesosok laki-laki, sedang mengangkat tangannya.

"Hadir," jawabnya.

"Ah," gumam Saika-sensei, "jadi, kau murid pindahan yang baru itu, ya? Senang berkenalan, kuharap kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat di sekolah ini."

"Ya, terima kasih, Sensei," katanya, sambil membungkuk.

Aku masih tercekat.

Duduk lemas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Delapan.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ia merangsek ke arahku seperti kesurupan—dan matanya memancarkan kilatan merah yang berbahaya.<em>

_Dan kulihat bulir-bulir besar airmata membanjiri wajahnya._

"_IEYAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

_Namun, tetap kuayunkan tinjuku—membuat bunyi remuk yang sangat jelas terdengar di telingaku._

_Bunyi patah—bunyi tulang remuk._

_Kemudian, kulihat tubuhnya ambruk di tanah._

_Matanya masih membelalak._

_Menatapku murka._

_Aku gemetar—kepalan tanganku berdenyut nyeri._

_Kulihat darah berceceran dimana-mana—terlalu kental, sehingga tidak larut oleh hujan._

_Mendadak, perutku bergolak—dipenuhi rasa nausea yang amat sangat—dan aku muntah._

_Terbatuk-batuk, tersengal-sengal._

_Sekujur tubuhku gemetaran tidak keruan._

"…_Mitsunari…"_

_Dengan perlahan, kusentuh wajahnya._

_Dingin._

"_Hei…ayo, bangun."_

_Kuraih tubuhnya yang kaku dalam lengan-lenganku—kuguncang sedikit._

"_Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Mitsunari. Jangan diam saja. Ayo, bangun. Kau ingin membunuhku, 'kan?"_

_Aku tahu, aku berbicara dengan mayat._

_Tapi aku masih bersikukuh—meyakinkan diriku sendiri—bahwa ia hanya melindur, dan sesaat lagi akan bangun, dan mengomeliku—memarahiku, seperti biasanya._

_Karena aku sudah gila._

_Aku merasa diriku sudah gila._

"_Kau ingin membunuhku, 'kan?" bisikku, mencium telinganya—beku, "Ayo, bangun. Dan bunuhlah aku."_

_Hujan turun makin deras._

"_Bangun, dan bunuhlah aku, Mitsunari."_

_Aku sudah gila._

"_BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA—MITSUNARI!"_

* * *

><p>Mendadak, tubuhku terguncang-guncang.<p>

"Hei, bangun."

Aku tergagap, kemudian melonjak.

Aku menemukan diriku berada di tengah perpustakaan—dengan seseorang di sampingku.

"Kau brengsek. Malu-maluin saja," umpatnya—jengah.

Beberapa siswi terkikik, melihatku dengan tatapan geli.

Kutoleh orang yang membangunkanku.

_Mitsunari_.

"Kau kalau melindur boleh saja teriak-teriak," omelnya, "tapi jangan bawa-bawa namaku."

"Oh…" kataku—mendadak merasa sangat tolol, "tadi aku…meneriakkan namamu?"

"Jelas saja, bego," deisisnya, "sumpah, aku malu banget berada di sini sekarang."

"Maaf, maaf," kataku—merasa sepertinya wajahku sudah memerah.

Ia merengut—menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sebentar lagi sudah jam tutup perpus," katanya, "kau pulang saja sekarang. Jangan ketiduran lagi, nanti kau terpaksa menginap di sini semalaman."

"Iya, aku tahu," kataku—masih merasa trauma dengan kejadian tadi, "kau sendiri, tidak pulang?"

"Aku masih ingin membaca," jawabnya, "dan aku mau meminjam beberapa buku di sini."

"Yah, kalau begitu—sampai besok, Ishida," kataku, dan bergegas keluar perpustakaan.

Begitu aku berada di luar—aku merosot, lemas.

Kehilangan tenaga.

* * *

><p>Saat aku membuka lokerku, kudapati ternyata payungku lenyap.<p>

Aku tergagap—bingung.

"Sialan," omelku, "siapa yang melakukan ini—ah, aku lari saja, toh hujannya cuma rintik-rintik—"

Begitu aku melirik keluar, hujan malah makin deras—disertai guruh dan kilat menyambar.

"Brengsek," umpatku—makin bingung.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor.

Mitsunari muncul.

"Kau masih di sini?" katanya—terlihat heran.

Aku mengangguk, dengan kepala berat.

"Payungku hilang," kataku—dengan gestur seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen.

Ia menepuk jidatnya—seolah berkata sudah-kuduga-dasar-kau-orang-aneh.

Ia membuka payungnya, dan berbisik—perlahan sekali.

"Sini."

Aku bengong.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya, kesal.

"E—eeh—iya, iya!" seruku, gagap.

Demikianlah, aku berjalan di sampingnya—Mitsunari, dengan keberatan membagi payungnya denganku.

"Aku tidak percaya, hari pertamaku sekolah di sini berakhir dengan orang bego sepertimu," gerutunya.

Aku tertawa lirih.

"Hahaha. Aku juga tidak percaya kalau kau—"

Baru saja aku hendak mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir di kalimatku, petir menyambar—begitu dekat.

"Bangsat," umpatku—kaget, "yang tadi itu nyaris saja. Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mitsunari tidak menjawab.

Kakinya seolah lumpuh, berhenti melangkah.

Tangannya gemetaran.

Tanpa sadar, ia mencengkeram lenganku.

"Ah," serunya—setelah sadar ia telah menggelayuti lenganku, "Maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba, ia memekik.

"Aduh, brengsek. Sol sepatuku copot," umpatnya.

"Kita berteduh di halte sana saja sebentar," usulku—namun ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo, jalan."

"Ayolah! Jangan sok keren begitu!" paksaku.

Kutarik tangannya—dan seketika, kurasakan sesuatu seperti listrik statis mengaliri permukaan kulitku.

Kutepis tangannya—secara tidak sengaja.

"Ah, maaf," gumamku—agak menyesal, "ayo, berteduh di sana."

Ia menutup payungnya setiba di halte, dan melepas sepatunya yang basah.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan. Aku pakai apa ke sekolah besok?" omelnya—sambil mengeringkan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba, ia terdiam—dan mendadak ekspresinya beku.

"Apa…"

"Kenapa, Ishida?" tanyaku—agak khawatir melihat kondisinya.

Ia mengarahkan tatapannya ke arahku. Ekspresinya mendadak keruh.

"Hujan…guruh…sepatu…." bisiknya, pelan.

"Entah kenapa—kenapa…aku teringat _rangkaian bunga_?"

Aku membelalak.

Badanku panas-dingin.

Keringat menjalari tubuhku.

"Rangkaian…bunga….?" gagapku.

Ia mengangguk—lalu menggeleng, seolah kerbau yang hendak mengusir lalat dari wajahnya.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu…aku….ah, sial…."

Tanpa sadar, aku mendekatinya.

Kuusap rambutnya—menyapu tiap-tiap helai rambutnya yang basah oleh bulir-bulir air yang menetes.

Ia bingung—raut mukanya memancarkan kebingungan.

Dadaku sesak—oleh dorongan yang menghimpitku, membuatku kehilangan kendali.

Mataku memanas—penuh rasa yang tak terbendung.

"Mitsunari—" bisikku—begitu dekat, dekat sekali, dengan wajahnya.

Bisa kurasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku—begitu dekat.

_Tidak, tidak, _batinku—protes pada diriku sendiri,

_Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini._

_Kau hanya akan mengulang tragedi ini lagi._

_Kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya!_

Namun, aku menyerah pada gejolak liar yang bergolak dalam diriku—dan aku menciumnya.

Kami berciuman. Di halte bis yang didera hujan badai.

Kubuka mataku—kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

_Aah…sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya._

"Mitsunari—kau—" kusentuhkan telapak tanganku ke dahinya, "Kau panas sekali."

Ia mendengus—nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Aku—" ia mencoba berbicara, sementara wajahnya memucat, "Aku…pusing…."

Kemudian, ia merebahkan kepalanya ke bahuku—lemas.

"Mitsunari? Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Hei!"

Ia jatuh pingsan di pelukanku.

Kutengok kiri-kanan dengan panik.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hanya ada hujan yang turun.

_Tidak ada Hanbei-dono yang memanggil-manggil kami dengan khawatir—berbasah-basahan._

_Tidak ada Hideyoshi-dono yang turun dari kudanya—baru saja kembali dari pertempuran._

_Tidak ada pula rangkaian bunga yang kami rangkai bersama dengan penuh rasa cinta._

Yang ada hanya kekosongan dan badai yang menderu.

* * *

><p><em>Tujuh, hujan telah turun.<em>

_Deras. Deras sekali._

_Delapan, kau telah lenyap._

_Kau lenyap—dari hadapanku._

_Menyisakan kekosongan—kehampaan yang tak berujung._

_Aah…rasanya aku sudah gila._

_Aku sudah gila karenamu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akhir dari bait kedelapan.<strong>  
><em>


	5. Five

_Satu, kita berjumpa._

_Dua, ikatan persahabatan kita mulai terjalin._

_Tiga, muncullah cinta di antara kita._

_Empat, kita menjadi kekasih._

_Lima, pengkhianatan muncul._

_Enam, angkasa pecah._

_Tujuh, hujan turun._

_Delapan, kau lenyap._

_Sembilan, ikatan kita terputus._

…_ikatan kita terputus?_

_Sungguh, benarkah ikatan kita akan terputus?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sembilan.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Seorang gadis—berambut pendek—muncul, dan duduk di sisiku.<em>

"_Ieyasu-san," katanya—dengan suara serak, "Bagaimana dengan dia?"_

_Aku terdiam—hanya menggelengkan kepalaku._

"_Begitu…" gumamnya—muram._

_Aku kembali terdiam._

"_A—ah, tadi, aku mencoba memasak _chawan-mushi _untuk semua orang, lho!" katanya—mencoba riang—walaupun gurat kesedihan nampak jelas tepatri di wajahnya yang putih bersih._

"_Ieyasu-san juga, kalau mau, bisa mencoba—"_

_Namun, bulir-bulir air mata yang besar mengalir dari matanya._

_Ia mencoba berbicara lagi, namun suaranya tercekat._

_Mulutnya membuka—namun tidak ada suara yang keluar._

"_Sudah, Tsuru-hime-dono," bisikku—sambil mengusap rambutnya._

"…_kenapa….?" katanya—lirih—sambil sesenggukan._

"_Bukankah…bukankah Ieyasu-san menyukai Mitsunari-san…..?"_

_Aku mengangguk—sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum—walau harus dipaksakan._

"_Bukankah….Mitsunari-san juga…..menyukai Ieyasu-san….?"_

_Aku mengangguk lagi—sambil menahan jatuhnya air mata._

"_Tapi—kenapa—kenapa…..ini semua harus terjadi….?" bisiknya, sambil menggosok matanya dengan lengannya._

"_Tsuru-hime-dono," pangkasku—berusaha untuk tegar—padahal suaraku sudah parau, "Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan _chawan-mushi _buatanmu. Boleh?"_

_Tangisnya meledak. Ia membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukanku._

* * *

><p>Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lima belas malam.<p>

Hujan sudah berhenti turun.

Udara makin terasa lembab dan berat—sementara embun menghantui udara.

Kupandang sosok yang berada di kasurku.

Ia menggeliat, lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ah," gumamku—agak senang, agak cemas, "Kau sudah bangun. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku…di mana….?"

"Ini di rumahku. Tadi kau pingsan, jadi aku bawa kau ke sini."

Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"…Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya, sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Aku terkejut, namun aku mencoba mencegahnya.

"Jangan, kau masih lemas begitu. Nanti saja, setelah kau sudah merasa baikan."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Minggir, aku mau pulang."

"MITSUNARI!"

Ia limbung, lalu terhuyung, nyaris jatuh terjerembab di lantai—namun berpegangan di lenganku.

"Lihat, kau parah begini—sudah mau pulang? Atau aku antar saja kau pulang?" kataku—membujuk.

"Tidak," tolaknya—kaku, "Aku tidak butuh. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kugigit bibirku—kesal bercampur khawatir.

Kucengkeram lengan-lengannya.

"Aduh, sakit. Lepaskan—Tokugawa. Lepaskan aku," katanya—mengaduh.

"Tidak," desisku, "Tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN!"

"IEYASU! LEPASKAN!"

Aku tersentak.

Namaku.

Ia menyebut namaku.

Aaah….betapa lamanya aku tidak mendengar suara itu—panggilan itu…

"TIDAK MAU!" bentakku.

Kusambar pergelangan tangannya, dan kudorong ia ke kasur.

Tubuhnya jatuh berdebum—ditimpa beban tubuhku.

"BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN! AKU MAU PULANG!"

"Mitsunari," geramku—tertahan, "Setelah sekian lamanya, mana mungkin kau akan kulepaskan kali ini?"

Ia membelalak—menatapku marah.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini pertama kalinya aku mengenalmu—"

"Tidak," pangkasku, "Ini bukan yang pertama. Ini yang _kesekian_ kalinya. Dan selalu—selalu saja kau menghilang dari hadapanku. Kau _selalu _lenyap. Kau hanya menyisakan kehampaan untukku. Untuk yang kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Sakichi," bisikku.

Ia tersentak.

"Sakichi—kau ingat? Ini aku, Takechiyo."

Ia gemetaran.

"Ingat Hanbei-dono? Hideyoshi-dono? _Wakashudo_? Dan….."

Aku menelan ludah. Menunggu reaksi yang akan terjadi.

"…_Sekigahara…_?"

Pupil matanya melebar—dan nafasnya tercekat.

Ia meringis, memegangi kepalanya—kesakitan.

"Mitsunari?" gagapku—cemas.

Tiba-tiba, cengkeraman tangannya melingkar di batang leherku—dan ia bangun, mendorongku ke kasur.

Nafasku sesak—aku gemetaran.

Namun ia memegangiku terlalu keras.

Mencekikku—tanpa ampun.

"KAU—" raungnya, "TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!"

Kupegangi tangannya, mencoba menyingkirkan cekikannya dari leherku.

Aku menggapai-gapai, tapi sia-sia.

"Akhirnya," kekehnya—mengerikan, "Kesempatan ini tiba juga, Hideyoshi-sama! Aku akan membunuhnya! Aku akan membunuhnya! HAHAHAHA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA—"

"Mitsu—nari—"

Kuraih wajahnya dengan tanganku—gemetaran.

"Ya….seperti ini—" kataku—sembari kesadaranku mulai memudar, menghitung detik-detik yang tersisa untukku, "Seperti…ini. Bunuhlah—aku."

Ia melotot—berhenti tertawa.

"Bunuh…aku….supaya—aku….tidak melihatmu…..lenyap…..di depan mataku…"

Tubuhku lemas.

"IEYASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Lalu semuanya gelap.

Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

_Putuskan ikatan ini, Mitsunari._

_Hanya kau yang bisa._

_Karena aku tidak bisa._

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang berat menghantam tubuhku.<p>

Aku terguncang-guncang.

Lalu kurasakan sesuatu menerpa wajahku.

Hangat—panas—menyeruak, memenuhi seluruh tubuhku yang kaku.

Kemudian, sebuah dorongan yang kuat meledak di dalam dadaku—dan aku terlonjak.

Udara melesak masuk ke paru-paruku yang buntu, dan ledakan oksigen yang menyakitkan menusuk dadaku.

Aku terbatuk-batuk, kemudian terduduk.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Aku tersengal, lalu menggosok leherku.

Mitsunari duduk di kasur—di sebelahku.

Wajahnya nampak terguncang—ia menatapku ngeri.

"A—aku—tidak—aa—aaahh…."

Mitsunari meracau—wajahnya dipenuhi air mata.

Hatiku sakit melihatnya.

Serasa tercabik dari dalam.

Aku tercabik-cabik—tanpa sisa.

"Mitsunari."

Ia menunduk—tidak berani menatap wajahku.

Menangis, terisak-isak.

"Mitsunari."

Ia gemetaran—tersengal-sengal.

"Mitsunari."

Kusentuh bahunya, lalu kuangkat dagunya—perlahan.

"Lihat aku."

Ia menatapku—ketakutan.

"TIDAK! TIDAAAAAKK!"

"Aku masih hidup," kataku, "Aku tidak mati. Lihat aku, aku tidak mati."

"TIDAK—TIDAK—TIDAAAAAK!"

"MITSUNARI! LIHAT AKU!"

Kulingkarkan lenganku—menggapainya dalam pelukanku.

Ia bernafas dengan susah payah—dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau dengar?" bisikku—di telinganya, "Degup jantungku. Mereka berdetak. Dengar?"

Ia menangis dalam diam—lalu mencengkeram lenganku.

Aku tersenyum—lalu sebutir air mata jatuh mengaliri pipiku.

* * *

><p><em>Bait kesembilan, apakah ikatan kita terputus?<em>

_Ya, tercabik-cabik—dengan amat sangat mengerikan._

_Namun, sepertinya kita perlu merubah isi bait kesembilan sedikit._

_Ikatan kita tidak sepenuhnya putus—jika memang sesungguhnya putus, maka bait kesepuluh tidaklah pernah ada._

_Kemudian, berikutnya—bait kesepuluh?_

_Apa yang ada di bait kesepuluh?_

_Kita akan menggenapi lagu ini—sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi._

_Sebentar lagi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sepuluh.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, kami menghabiskan waktu di sekolah dalam diam.<p>

Entah dia ingat kejadian kemarin atau tidak—aku tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, wajahnya lebih pucat dari hari kemarin.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, kuperhatikan ia tidak fokus. Pandangan matanya menerawang entah ke mana. Buku tulisnya kosong—tidak terlihat tanda-tanda pikirannya masih berada di tubuhnya.

"Nah, sekian materi bab ini," tutup Shimazu-sensei, sambil merapikan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

"Kita absen dulu. Yak, Date Masamune-don?"

"Ada."

"Oichi-don?"

"…Hadir."

"Baiklah. Oichi-don…hadir….nah, Maeda?"

"Ada Sensei!"

"Tokugawa-don?"

"Hadir," jawabku.

"Ishida-don?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ishida Mitsunari-don?"

Mitsunari mendadak tergagap—dan mengangkat tangannya dengan gugup.

"Y—ya, hadir."

"Baiklah, Ishida-don sudah hadir…..berikutnya, Sanada-don?"

"Hadir!"

Kulihat ia berkeringat dingin—wajahnya keruh.

* * *

><p>Saat istirahat, aku mencari Mitsunari—namun ia tidak ada dimana-mana.<p>

Sudah kucoba mencarinya di perspustakaan—tempat favoritnya, namun ia tidak ada.

Aku menghela nafasku—merasa terganggu.

Kemudian, tiga orang siswi muncul di lorong depan pintu masuk.

Satu siswi berambut pirang, satunya berambut panjang hitam—Oichi-san, dan yang terakhir berambut pendek cokelat.

Wajah itu—wajah yang sangat kukenal.

Wajah yang menangis karena kesedihanku.

Putih bersih yang ternoda kesedihan.

"Itu dia, Tsuru-san. Itu Tokugawa-san," kata Oichi-san, sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Gadis yang berambut pendek tersebut mendekatiku—nampak malu-malu, wajahnya bersemu.

"T—Tokugawa Ieyasu-senpai?" tanyanya—sambil gelagapan.

Aku tersenyum—bingung, "Iya. A—ada apa, ya?"

"I—ini….payungmu—kemarin, aku tidak sengaja tertukar payungku dengan punyamu. Maaf, Senpai!" katanya—sambil membungkuk, menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna jingga yang bertuliskan namaku.

Aku tertawa geli, sambil mengambil payungku. Ternyata, ini yang kemarin terjadi.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa, kok. Lain kali, jangan sampai salah loker lagi, ya," kataku—santai.

Gadis itu memeletkan lidahnya, sambil tersenyum kecil—malu.

"Kau sih," omel siswi berambut pirang di sebelahnya, "Asal buka loker saja. Lihat, dong, itu loker siapa. Dasar, Tsuru…."

"Kasuga-san—aku kan waktu itu panik, makanya…."

"Haha, sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanyaku, sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ah, namaku Tsuru, kelas 1-5. Senang berkenalan," jawabnya, sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Aku Kasuga, kelas 2-2. Senang bertemu," kata siswi yang berambut pirang—memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Kasuga-san," kataku, sopan.

Kemudian, siswi yang lagi satu—Oichi-san—menatapku dengan pandangan yang dalam.

"Ada apa, Oichi-san?" tanyaku—penasaran.

"…Ieyasu-san….kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Aku gelagapan.

Kasuga-san dan Tsuru-san memandangnya—keheranan.

"Kau menangis?" ulangnya, "Jangan sedih, Ieyasu-san. Jangan sedih. _Dia_ juga sedih."

"Eh?" gagapku, "Siapa? Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kalian berdua sedih," lanjutnya, "Nanti lagu kalian akan berakhir sedih. Bait terakhir lagu, 'kan, harus gembira? Ichi tidak ingin kalian berdua menangis terus."

Kasuga-san makin kebingungan.

"Ehm….apa kalian….melihat Mitsunari?" tanyaku—sama bingungnya dengan Kasuga-san, "Ishida Mitsunari?"

"Dia tadi pergi ke sana," kata Oichi-san, sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah tangga, "Dia pergi ke atap sekolah."

Kasuga-san bertanya pada Oichi-san, "Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, sih? Aku nggak ngerti."

Oichi-san tersenyum sambil menatapku, "Ieyasu-san pasti mengerti. Bergembiralah, Ieyasu-san—jangan bersedih terus."

Kemudian, Tsuru-san juga tersenyum ke arahku.

Kubalas senyuman mereka yang penuh arti.

"Begitu, ya. Terima kasih!" seruku, sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

><p>Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya—melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus.<p>

Kemudian, aku membuka pintu menuju balkon atap sekolah dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan.

"MITSUNARI!"

Ia terkejut—setengah terlonjak.

"Kau," katanya—nampak gelagapan.

"Mitsunari—"

Aku berlari ke arahnya—lalu kudekap ia erat-erat.

Ia tergagap—lalu memberontak, hendak melepaskan diri.

"Apa-apaan—"

"Mitsunari, aku…."

Kutahan ia dalam genggamanku—sembari merasakan degup jantung kami yang saling berlomba.

"Ingat lagu yang kita nyanyikan di Kastil Osaka? Lagu tak berjudul itu?"

Ia terhenyak—lalu nafasnya menenang.

"Ya," bisiknya—serak.

"Kau masih ingat bait kesepuluh?"

Ia mengangguk—air mata berjatuhan dari wajahnya.

"Ya," katanya lagi—gemetaran.

Kulepaskan pelukanku. Kutatap wajahnya—lalu tersenyum.

"Coba nyanyikan," ujarku—penuh rasa bahagia yang menggelembung di dadaku.

"Eh?"

"Nyanyikan," ulangku, "Dan jangan pernah takut lagi. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang."

Ia menggigit bibirnya—mencengkeram kerah bajuku.

"Tidak!" jeritnya—tertahan, "Aku tidak bisa—aku tidak bisa membunuhmu—"

"Ayo, Mitsunari," kataku—tenang, "Kalau begitu, nyanyikan bait kesepuluh."

Ia nampak ragu—lalu membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"…_Sepuluh…."_

Kugenggam tangannya.

"…_..kita akan bertemu lagi….pasti…"_

Dengan penuh rasa yang tak tertahankan lagi—aku mengalungkan lengan-lenganku melingkarinya—menariknya dalam pelukanku.

"Ya—Mitsunari….ya, itu dia….."

Ia menangis—keras sekali.

Kusentuh wajahnya dengan jemariku—membersihkan air matanya.

Kucium bibirnya.

Kurasakan nafas kami saling beradu—dan kehangatan tubuhnya mencapai inderaku.

Aaaah…..entah bagaimana caranya menjelaskan apa yang aku rasakan.

Mendadak, bel berbunyi—nyaring. Menandakan waktu untuk kembali masuk ke kelas.

"Ieyasu," bisiknya—di antara ciumannya.

"Hmmm?"

"Belnya…sudah berbunyi…"

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin mendengar bait kesepuluh itu sekali lagi, Mitsunari."

* * *

><p>"<em>Takechiyo!"<em>

_Kutolehkan kepalaku._

_Ternyata Sakichi memanggilku—dengan rangkaian bunga berwarna-warni di tangannya._

"_Ah, ada apa, Sakichi?"  
><em>

"_Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama senang sekali dengan rangkaian bunga yang kubuat!" ujarnya—ceria, dengan binar-binar di matanya._

"_Oh ya? Selamat! Eh, itu ada lagi satu—buat siapa?"_

_Ia menundukkan kepalanya—wajahnya memerah._

"_Buat kamu."_

"_Eh?"_

"_BUAT KAMU!" ulangnya—selagi wajahnya makin bersemu._

"_Eh? Ehm….t—terima kasih?" gagapku—salah tingkah._

_Sakichi merengut._

"_Oh, ya," katanya, "Aku hari ini mendengar lagu yang bagus sekali, lho."_

"_Lagu apa?" tanyaku—penuh rasa penasaran, "Coba nyanyikan untukku."_

"_Tapi, lagu ini sedih sekali. Lagu ini mengisahkan tentang sepasang kekasih yang berpisah—bahkan setelah kematian, mereka bertemu dan berpisah lagi. Kurasa, kau tidak akan begitu senang mendengarnya, Takechiyo. Kau 'kan, tidak suka cerita-cerita sedih."_

"_Tak apa!" seruku—percaya diri, "Kita bisa mengubahnya jadi bahagia kalau kita mau! Hidup kita, juga—kita bisa mengubahnya jadi akhir yang bahagia kalau kita mau!"_

_Ia terpana—lalu tersenyum._

"_Ya, kau benar."_

"_Nah, nah, ayo, coba nyanyikan, Sakichi!"_

_Kukalungkan rangkaian bunga berwarna putih, merah, dan ungu itu di kepalaku._

* * *

><p><em>Satu, kita berjumpa.<em>

_Dua, ikatan persahabatan kita mulai terjalin._

_Tiga, muncullah cinta di antara kita._

_Empat, kita menjadi kekasih._

_Lima, pengkhianatan muncul._

_Enam, angkasa pecah._

_Tujuh, hujan turun._

_Delapan, kau lenyap._

_Sembilan, ikatan kita tercabik—namun tidaklah putus._

_Sepuluh, kita akan bertemu lagi…..pasti._

_Demikianlah bait sepuluh berbunyi—meskipun aslinya tidak berbunyi seperti itu._

_Namun, kita menyanyikannya sendiri—atas keinginan kita sendiri._

_Kitalah yang akan menulis cerita tentang kita sendiri._

_Kitalah yang akan mengakhiri cerita kita sendiri dengan akhir yang kita inginkan._

_Meskipun takdir berkata sedih—namun, kita akan merubahnya._

_Kita akan membuat diri kita sendiri bahagia._

_Pasti._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akhir dari lagu ini.<strong>_


End file.
